What happens when you break physics
by CrazyFangirl808
Summary: Amber Holland was on instagram before she literally fell through the floor. And oh look she's in the world of Young Justice. With her major crush on the hottie, Kid Flash and her ability to not give her ass handed to her, she joins the team to go beat bad guys' ass. KF/OC. Shitty summary but lets face it, the story is waaayy better.


**YAY! New story. This will be told mostly from my OC's pov, just so you know. And yes it's another self-insert. I can't really do any other kind of writing, yet. But I will and it will be so majestic your eyes will explode from its awesomeness.**

**Disclaimer: Here I'll make it very clear. I DON'T OWN SHIT.**

* * *

"I'M HOME BITCHES!" I yelled slamming my front door open. I just came back from school, which sucked because who cares why X equals Y. Oh and did I mention its Monday. I had to get up at 7:15, which is like midnight on a Monday. But yay, I'm home now.

"Watch your mouth missy and I made chocolate cake." My mum yelled from the kitchen. Did she say chocolate cake? I threw my bag to my brother who was leaving the "game room" to say hi to me, I think. I entered to the kitchen to see there was already a piece of cake cut for me.

"Hi mum, thanks mum, bye mum." I told her while holding a plate with cake on it. I ran up the stairs and went into my room. I plopped down on my couch and turned the TV on. I eat the cake out of my hand and began liking literally every pic on instagram. Except Holly's, 'cause she's a bitch. A skanky bitch.

"Ooh he's cute." I said looking at a picture of a smexy brunette hottie. I double tapped and I fell? I looked around me and everything around was a black area of nothing ness.

"HOLY SHIT, I BROKE PHYSICS. I think. Hang on there's something I'm supposed to do here. Oh right, AHHHHHHHH HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, SHIT, MOTHER FUCKER, WHY AM I FAAAALLLLLIIINNNG?" I screamed at the top of my lungs while I fell and fell and fell. I seemed like I was falling forever until I saw the ground coming at me at a fast speed.

"Uh oh." I whimpered before I slammed into the ground face first. The entire front of my body hurt, like it felt like 1000 elephants ran over me, then they decided to reverse and run me over again.

* * *

"Ow, my face." I groaned. I made no move to move and just lied there in pain. Did I somehow fall through the floor to another place on the other side of the world? No if that happened I would've died because lava hurts. The more you know, insert the rainbow and star here.

"How'd she get in?" I heard a voice say from in front of me. I opened up my eyes and saw a before of boots in front of me.

"Uh, hi?" I said well asked but I said it so I sasked it? I lift my head a bit higher and saw Robin. Wait what, I looked past him and saw Kid Flash and Aqualad. What. The. Fuck?

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Aqualad asked taking charged. Yeah, a random girl falls from the roof and faceplants into the ground and you ask who she is instead of asking if she's okay. Actually that makes sense because I'm an "intruder" and possibly "dangerous". Bitch please; I shit in my pants when I see a spider.

"Uh, I'm Amber and I fell here?" I asked because I have no fucking idea how I got here. Where is here anyways?

"Where exactly am I?" I asked confused, being the lazy procrastinator I am, I still haven't sat up.

"You're in the Hall of Justice." Robin told me. … Huh? Lemme get this straight. I'm in the Hall of Justice with 3 sidekicks from the DC universe in here with me. Hmm am I? No I can't be. This isn't possible. I'm probably high on cake. Yea that makes sense. My brother must've put some crack in it. I hope. I CAN'T BE IN THE YOUNG JUSTICE UNIVERSE. Actually I can, Hailie and Ally went to the Avengers universe so why cant I go to another universe. I miss those 2 crazy potheads, Ally and her obvious blondness and Hailie and her mental issues. Anyways the way I got here was completely different from the way they got there. They were in a car crash; I liked a pic on insta. This is not how I wanted to spend the rest of my day.

"Er, earth to Amber, wake up." BAM

"Ow, why'd you punch me?" I asked rubbing my now really sore shoulder while glaring at Kid Flash aka the super hot cartoon character whom I love and want to bang. Blame teenage hormones, not me.

"We were trying to get your attention for the past minute." Robin told me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it's not.

"Ohhh, why?"

"Because we asked why are you here?"

"Oh right, duh. And I have no fucking clue cause one minute I'm eating chocolate cake and the next I faceplant into the fucking floor and can I have an icepack or 5?" I told them in a single breath.

"Interesting and no you cant because we have no idea where we store the icepacks." Robin told me. I gave him the 'are you fucking kidding me' face before I felt a breeze and saw an icepack being held right at my face.

"One freezing cold icepack for one super hot babe." KF flirted with me. I thanked him and put the icepack on my chest areas. What? They hurt the most cause technically softened my fall. I sat up and looked at the 3 of them.

"Oh you can go back to whatever you were doing now." I told them begging for the attention to not be on me.

"Actually, we were about to go to Cadmus." I knew that.

"Cad-whatta? Anyways can I come with?" I asked pouting and giving them my puppy dog eyes.

"I guess but can you fight or anything?" Robin asked. Why is he doing all the talking? The others are important too, well KF is more important but you get my point.

"I did karate for 11 years and gymnastics for 10." I told them. And if you're wondering which your probably not, I'm still doing both now. The style of karate I learnt was Goju-Ryu and I did artistic gymnastics.

"What style did you learn?" Aqualad asked. Yay he talks.

"I learnt Goju-Ryu and do you think it's a good idea me going with you guys when I'm dressed like this?" I asked gesturing to myself. I was wearing a light grey Nike hoodie with its logo in white on the front, black full-length skins and full black high-tops converse. You know, your average superhero costume. If you couldn't tell, I was being sarcastic. Oh and I'm wearing a black tank top under.

"What colour is your top underneath?" Robin asked. Holy shit, does this guy ever shut up? No offense, your still awesome.

"Uh, black."

"PERFECT!"

"WHY SO ENTHUSIASTIC?" I asked mimicking his tone.

"CAUSE IT WILL MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE ONE OF US, sort of." He told me using a sarcastic enthusiastic tone.

"Oh."

"Know take your jumper off and tie it around your waist."

"Pervert." I still did as he told me to do and he handed me a metal stick?

"As an extra form of self-defense." Ohhh right, pfft I knew that.

"Thanks now let's go," I turned to KF and asked in a sweet voice "Can you carry me?"

"Sure babe, hold on tight." He picked me up bridal style and we were off.

* * *

We arrived at Cadmus and my butt reacquainted the floor. KF dropped me so he could save some scientists and he his now dangling of the window ledge. Smart. Before Robin could run anywhere I quickly jumped on his back. He looked at me in confusion.

"Free ride." I told him. He nodded his head, did some gymnastic shit, shot his grappling gun thingy to the fire truck's ladder and he took me into the building. Robin went to go hack things and I helped KF, and then punched him in the face.

"That's was for dropping my on my merchandise."

"It's for sale? And sorry. So Amber, I don't know much about you so 20 questions?" he asked me, leaning on his arm, which was on the wall I was leaning on.

"I can't see why not."

"Sweet, last name."

"Holland."

"Favorite colour?"

"Blue."

"Favorite number?"

"3."

"How old are you?"

"Turned 16 last month.

"Birthday?"

"17th of May."

"Are you single?"

"For now."

"Appreciate the help." Aqualad said before KF asked his 7th question.

"You handled it. Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?" Robin said while hacking away on his wrist hologram whatumacallit. I smiled at KF and went to stand next to Aqualad. Oh look its Dubbilex better act shocked.

"There was something in the-" Aqualad started but was rudely cut off by KF

"Elevators should be locked down." You don't say. Robin ran up to the elevator and said the following.

"This is wrong. Thought so. This is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two-story building." I could've told you that and I failed science class.

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad told Robin somewhat sternly? I don't know how to describe his tone so sue me.

"Yea I don't think a thing with horns belongs anywhere." I added.

Aqualad walked up to the elevator and opened the door using his arms. How strong is he? I mean I can't even open a bottle of coke. He looked down and Robin, KF and I walked up to the elevator and stood behind him, him being Aqualad.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin shot his grappling gun to the roof of the shaft and began descending down to the lower levels. Aqualad then KF then I all jumped on the rope and went down.

"I'm at the end of my rope." Robin told us. He began swinging and jumped on a ledge. Aqualad followed and helped KF get on the ledge. He put his hand out to me but I just swung back then swung forward and let go of the rope and landed before the rope went back again. KF looked at me questioning how I did that.

"We did similar stuff in gymnastics training." I shuddered at the memory. Warm ups and the drills were nightmares.

"Bypassing security. There! Go!" Robin told us once he finished hacking the elevator door security? I have no idea what security but I'm cool with that. Aqualad opened the door once again and we all walked in.

* * *

"Welcome to project Cadmus." Yay us, we successfully infiltrated a secret lab. Here's a sticker for you. We looked around before KF just took off. And prepare to almost get trampled KF. He managed to roll away before he ran back to us. We all watched the massive grey gorilla elephants "migrate" to somewhere else. One genomorph noticed us and its horns went red. Eh who cares, Desmond doesn't give a shit.

"No. Nothing odd going on here." Oh my god. I love your sarcasm Aqualad and I'm not being sarcastic. We watched them continue walking before we went back to investigating this place.

* * *

Eventually we arrive at the room, which was full of electric genomorphs or at least that's what I call them.

"I'm officially whelmed." Yay Robin used his signature word. KF walked deeper in the room. Lol, that's what she said.

"This is how they hid this massive underground facility from the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these things. Must be what they're bred for." Yay, KF turned into Bill Nye the science guy, except he wasn't that sciencey.

"Of course. Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons' Teeth into the earth."

"That's a myth?" I asked, I honesty never heard of it till I watched this show.

"And this Cadmus creates new life, too. Let's find out why." Cue Robin hacking shit….again. Nerd.

"They call them genomorphs. Whoa! Look at the stats on these things- super strength, Telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons!"

"They're engineering an army, but for who?" The Light, duh.

"Wait. There's something else. Project Kr. Ugh! The file's triple-encrypted. I can't-" Robin was cut off during his mini rant thing by Guardian. This isn't going to be good.

"Don't move! Wait. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?" Guardian questioned sounding the room. A load of genomorphs filled the room and the thing I could think of is saying 'I'M HERE ASWELL!'

"At least he got your name right." Robin teased KF

"I know you. Guardian, a hero."

"I do my best."

"Then what are you doing here?" Who cares, can we leave?

"I'm chief of security. You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, Figure this out." How bout, no.

"You think The League's gonna approve of you Breeding weapons?" KF accused. You tell him babe. Did I just call him babe?

"Weapons? What are you-what have I-ugh." The genomorph's horns began glowing and I began to freak out. My heart began beating faster and my hands became clammy. OH MY GOD, IT'S LIKE IM ABOUT OT HAVE A MATHS TEST.

"My head. Take them down hard! No mercy!" Oh shit.

* * *

**And that's that. What do you think of Amber? Is she too Mary-Sue, too weird, too awesome? Her personality is similar to Hailie's and Ally's (from ****When teens are teleported into the world of the Avengers****) because in our world that BBF (best bitches forever). This chapter was basically introducing Amber and next chapter will be more exciting, I think. Please review and oh look its 12:30. So I apologise for any ****spelling errors.**

**Review!**

**Pomski (CrazyFangirl808's nickname) **


End file.
